pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Lucario
Lucario is a Pokémon hatched from an egg by Ian. She is the fourth Pokémon Ian obtained in Sinnoh, and his thirty third overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Aggron, Riley gives Ian an egg as a thank you for his help. Ian had stated that he had a good guess of what Pokémon it was. In Collision With the Hero, Rosa sees the egg in Ian's bag, and steals it with the help of her Morelull and Chansey. Ian chases after her, a battle for the egg occurring. Chansey trips and throws the egg into the air, Ian catching it in his arms. In Vs. Ponyta and Buneary, the egg hatches into a Riolu. It is overwhelmed by its senses upon hatching, by both its five senses and its aura detecting ability. Ian helps to calm it down. Riolu connects with Ian, when it senses an injury, crying in pain as it does. Ian is able to use Riolu to locate the injured Zoey, them going to her aid. Riolu was interested in the battle that it watched, and Ian catches Riolu in the end. In Vs. Shieldon, Riolu comes out of its Pokémon, sensing a large amount of aura. It leads them to a battle where Gary fights off Hunter J's henchmen. Ian and Gary go after Hunter J, where Riolu's aura is overpowered by Salamence's strength. Hunter J uses her cannon to petrify Riolu and take it away. Ian and Piplup save it and return it to normal. In Vs. Probopass, Riolu was chosen for its first battle against Alan's Nosepass. Riolu did well, showing off its extreme power early on. However when Nosepass evolved into Probopass, the release of aura overwhelmed Riolu and it fled. Ian had to chase it down and calm it down, helping it to work on focusing its aura on a single target. It battled with Probopass again, which ended in a draw. In Vs. Skorupi, Riolu plays with Happiny while the group stops for lunch. Upon sensing an impending attack, it pushes Happiny out of the way to protect her from the attack. It got poisoned from Skorupi's attack. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Riolu trains with Ian's other Pokémon, when it senses a Pokémon in severe pain. It runs off to find it, revealing it is Paul's Chimchar. Riolu teams up with Chimchar the next day to fight Crimson's Seviper and Azure's Zangoose. Chimchar is petrified at the sight of Zangoose, leaving Riolu to battle it and show off its Feint. However, Zangoose blasts Riolu back with Fire Blast, but is defended by Chimchar who defeats Seviper. Riolu then defeats Zangoose with Force Palm. In Vs. Zangoose, Riolu goes on a walk with Ian and Chimchar. It senses the attack back at camp, and works with Chimchar to fight Crimson's Seviper and Azure's Zangoose. Riolu takes some heavy hits, but while Chimchar takes on both foes, Riolu saves the others who are trapped. It then defeats Seviper. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Riolu is chosen to help distract Palkia. It uses Force Palm to strike it, distorting it momentarily. Later, it throws Piplup into the air so he can launch an aerial attack, then strikes Vilgax in the chest with Force Palm. This stuns Vilgax long enough to be hit by the Upgrade Ball. In Vs. Pupitar, Riolu walks with Ian to help Autumn and Ilta the Miltank connect. They are attacked by a wild Arbok, Riolu fighting it. However, it senses Arbok's anguish, using its aura to calm Arbok down and connect with it. Arbok shows the source of its anxiety, its Ekans are trapped in a cage. Riolu battles Rico's Pupitar to attempt to free the Ekans. As Ilta takes over the battle, Riolu disables the cage that frees all the Ekans. In Vs. Bibarel, Riolu came out of its Pokéball on its own to track down the aura of Maylene's Lucario. It was later used in a battle against Reggie's Bibarel. Riolu was able to outmaneuver Bibarel and defeat it with a Force Palm. The level of its aura impressed both Maylene and Lucario. In Vs. Lucario 1, Riolu was used to train Dawn's Buneary. It later came out of its Pokéball on its own to watch Maylene's Lucario battle. In Vs. Lucario 2, Riolu was Ian's last choice against Maylene, battling against her Lucario. Riolu matched Lucario in speed and power, the strength of its aura overwhelming Lucario. Lucario then powered up and landed heavy blows. Riolu learns Focus Blast to fight back, but is unable to hit Lucario. Riolu uses a Force Palm/Focus Blast combo to win the match. Afterwards, Conway's Leafeon uses Attract to reveal Riolu is Female. In Vs. Aipom, Riolu pointed out that a Turtwig appeared and was eating their food. In Vs. Luxio, Riolu practiced her Focus Blast attack with Chimchar. She was unable to control its direction, and inadvertently hit a training Aipom and Gligar, sending Gligar blasting off. In Vs. Gligar, Riolu is chosen to train with Conway's Gligar. She tries to hit him with Focus Blast, but the attack hits the ground instead and causes a tailwind which sends Gligar flying off uncontrollably. She later trains with Gary's Shieldon off screen. In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Riolu was chosen to battle a dream Krookodile. Her Focus Blast misses the target, her being upset about still not being able to hit her foe. Dakota's Lucas the Lucario defeats Krookodile, and Lucas takes Riolu on as an apprentice to teach her how to control her aura. She had been releasing aura from her whole body at once, which was impeding her aim. Lucas taught her to focus the aura only at her paws, and eventually mastered Focus Blast. They are then attacked by dream Aerodactyl, having to retreat. They rejoined their trainers leading the now Mega Aerodactyl there. They team up again and defeat one of the Mega Aerodactyl. In Vs. Mismagius, Riolu is Ian's third choice to battle Fantina, going up against her Mismagius. Riolu uses a new Foresight to make it vulnerable to her attacks, then charges in. She is able to push through Mismagius' attacks, then defeats it with Focus Blast, revealing to everyone she has mastered it. She is then put to sleep and defeated by Drifblim. In Vs. Ambipom, Riolu helped Dawn's Aipom train. In Vs. Stunky, Riolu was used in a training match at a school. It battled Jeremiah's Stunky. Stunky used its abilities to cancel out Riolu's senses of smell and sight. However, Riolu was able to use her aura, and learned Circle Throw to help defeat Stunky. In Vs. Abomasnow, Riolu was Ian's second choice against Candice, battling her Froslass. Riolu managed to counter her attacks and dodge on the ice field, using Foresight to allow her attacks to connect. Froslass used Draining Kiss, putting Ian back a bit. Riolu won with a combo of Circle Throw and Focus Blast. She was then defeated by Abomasnow. In Vs. Weavile, Riolu is Ian's first choice in his full battle against Paul. She is chosen against Paul's Empoleon, using her speed to overpower Empoleon. Paul swaps Empoleon out for Fearow, which lands super effective hits on Riolu. Ian swaps Riolu out after that. In Vs. Magmortar, Riolu is forced out by Luxray's Roar. Riolu battles Luxray, doing better than some of the others, but is defeated easily. In Rise of the Sinister Six, Riolu blasted the roof off an elevator so they could escape. She then defeats a Dream Inkay. She battles against a Dream Malamar later on, defeating it as well. In Collision with the Enemy, Ian chooses Riolu to track down Rosa's Pokémon. She leads them directly to Grings Kodai, and uses Foresight to reveal his Zoroark. Riolu briefly battles Zoroark, before being blasted back and restrained. To break free, she evolves into Lucario. She learns Aura Sphere, and defeats Zoroark. In Vs. Lake Spirits, Lucario is chosen to resist Sird's Roselia using Sludge Bomb. The two clashed for a brief moment before Sird retreated. In Vs. Dialga and Palkia, Lucario is chosen to battle at Spear Pillar. She defeats Mars' Purugly with a single Force Palm. She then helps to break the Red Chain on Dialga and Palkia, freeing them. In Full Battle Against Dakota Rex, Lucario is Ian's sixth and final choice against Dakota. She battled Rhonda the Nidoqueen, and quickly defeated her. She then battled Lucario, honored to battle her sensei. The two have an intense battle, Lucas landing several blows on Lucario. Lucario strikes Lucas with a Force Palm, the strength crippling him. The battle ends with the collision of a duel Aura Sphere. Lucario is defeated, giving Dakota the victory. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Ian chooses Lucario to charge through an army of Dream Pokémon. She later battles against a Dream Buzzwole, which defeats her in a single hit. In Vs. Glameow and Gallade, Lucario teams up with Bayleef in a practice battle against Dawn's Flaaffy and Rapidash. Flaaffy and Rapidash are able to control the flow of the battle, forcing Lucario and Bayleef on the defensive very quickly. When the time runs out, Ian claims that Dawn would be the winner if it was a contest. In Vs. Hippowdon, Lucario is chosen to battle Bertha's Hippowdon. She initially uses her aura tracking abilities to negate the effectiveness of Dig, but this is quickly removed by Hippowdon's versatility and Fire Fang. Lucario takes heavy damage, getting angry. She transforms this rage into the attack Me First, copying Hippowdon's moves with more power. The two clash while she uses Me First, resulting in a double knockout. In Vs. Paul 2, Lucario was chosen to battle Paul's Drapion. However, Drapion was swapped out for Magnezone. Magnezone takes an early advantage and paralyzes Lucario. Ian tries to swap her out, but is trapped by a Magnet Pull ability. Lucario manages to push through, eventually defeating Magnezone. Lucario is recalled after taking a hit from Ninjask, but is chosen to battle Drapion. This time they have their battle, the two striking each other hard and knocking each other out. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Lucario is used to battle Tito's Alolan Marowak in an island festival. Lucario defeats it using Me First to copy Marowak's moves. She later battles Shadow's Electabuzz, preventing Shadow from stealing Marshadow. The two battle until she is trapped by Dugtrio's Sand Tomb, then takes hits from it. Once Dugtrio is defeated, she pulls Electabuzz back into battle, being afflicted by its Static ability. The two battle until Lucario is defeated by Zapdos. Lucario is healed up and teams up with Wyatt's Shiinotic to battle Lawrence's Tyranitar and Pachirisu. Lucario blasts Tyranitar and blocks Pachirisu's attacks, allowing Shiinotic to put it asleep. Lucario has made cameo appearances in Vs. Chingling, Vs. Loss and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Shadow Hariyama, Lucario teams up with Magnemite to battle Cail's Houndoom and Shadow Hariyama. Lucario was terrified by Hariyama's dark aura, and takes several heavy hits from Shadow attacks. She defeats Houndoom with a single Aura Sphere, and used Me First to copy a Shadow move. Lucario slams Hariyama into the ground with Circle Throw, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Zangoose, Lucario teams up with Wash Rotom to battle Willie's Linoone and Shadow Zangoose. The two battle well, able to block some of Willie's attacks with combinations. However, their Shadow moves strike hard, weakening Rotom to be able to be snagged. Lucario learns Heal Pulse and helps Rotom recover to save it. She used Me First on Rotom's Discharge to electrocute the field, allowing Ian to snag Zangoose and defeat Linoone. In Vs. Shadow Piloswine, Lucario is chosen to battle Skrub's Shadow Piloswine. Lucario initially matches him, but is confused by Shadow Panic. Lucario takes heavy damage yet heals herself with Heal Pulse. She goes on and weakens Piloswine enough to allow Ian to snag Piloswine. In Vs. Blissey and Crobat, Lucario and Magnemite battle against Eldes' Blissey and Crobat. Lucario's attack hits Magnemite instead, but she heals it afterwards. The battle is interrupted and left unsettled. In Vs. Shadow Prinplup, Lucario was chosen to fight through Team Snagem's Base along with Claydol, the two easily desolating the area. She then battled with Zangoose against Willie's Linoone and Shadow Prinplup, which used to be Ian's Piplup. Lucario focuses on breaking their attacks and fighting Prinplup, eventually weakening him enough to allow Ian to snag him back. In Vs. Shadow Skarmory, Lucario and Zangoose battle against Gonzap's Crawdaunt and Shadow Skarmory. The two were still tired from the previous battle, as Skarmory defeats Lucario. In Vs. Shadow Electivire, Lucario briefly appeared with Claydol battling Dakim's Krookodile and Rhyperior. In Vs. Shadow Nosepass, Lucario is swapped in to join Prinplup against Miror B's Darling the Ludicolo and M'Boy the Bouffalant. Lucario's Fighting type moves allow her to defeat M'Boy. She and Prinplup work together to defeat Darling. They then team up against Shadow Nosepass, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Shadow Relicanth, Lucario healed Claydol as it battled Gonzap's Crawdaunt and Pinsir. She then defeated Crawdaunt with a Me First Hyper Beam. In Vs. Evice, Lucario and Latias battled against Evice's Shadow Garchomp and Shadow Tyranitar. Lucario focused on Tyranitar first, having a major type advantage. She defeats Tyranitar, allowing Ian to snag it. Lucario uses Me First to counter Shadow Meteor, and injures Garchomp enough for Ian to snag him. Lucario is defeated by Shadow Meteor from Salamence and Dragonite. In Vs. Eldes, Lucario and Magnemite battle Eldes. Lucario easily beats Pikachu and Gallade, and weakens Blissey. In Vs. Greevil 1, Lucario uses Heal Pulse to heal Ian's Charizard. She is defeated quickly after that. In Vs. Ralts, Lucario used her aura abilities to help purify Lugia XD001. She was left with Professor Krane. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Conkeldurr, Lucario is chosen to battle Marshal's Sawk of the Elite Four. She and Ian initially struggle due to Ian's aura output being different than the last time they fought together. They defeat Sawk but are overwhelmed by Throh. Ian recalls Lucario. She is chosen again for a rematch with Throh, this time she and Ian are able to sync up. The two match Throh move for move and eventually use an Aura Rush combo to defeat it. In, Vs. Alder, Lucario is the first pokemon that Ian chooses in his battle against Alder. She battles Excavallier briefly and is overpowered easily and recalled. Lucario then battles Druddigon, they battle briefly but Lucario comes out on top, defeating Druddigon. Lucario then finishes her match with Excavallier, Lucario being defeated. In War with the Shadow of Aura, Lucario battled Edelgard's Grimmsnarl to prove their worth. Despite being easily beat down she retaliates strongly. The battle is interrupted. She assists in fighting the Aura Soldiers off then helps Lucas land the finishing blows on Amyr the Lucario. Personality Lucario is shown to be very calm and observant, not overreacting to much but still being friendly. As a Riolu, she played with other baby Pokémon when prompted. At first, her lack of control over her aura caused her to freak out and run off when an event occurred, either towards or away from the source. She is helpful by nature and goes towards anything that needs help. Shown by when she can talk in the Dream World, she speaks in a very respectful and proper tone, referring Ian as "father" instead of "daddy." She was frustrated with herself when she couldn't master Focus Blast, even with intense training. She is willing to take teaching from any source, and refers to Lucas the Lucario as "sensei." Known Moves Moves used via Me First }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Shadow Moves used via Me First }} }} }} Improvised Moves * Force Palm Focus Blast: Riolu forms a Focus Blast between her palms, then has her palm glow for Force Palm. The Force Palm impales the Focus Blast and the attacks merge together. * Aura Rush: Lucario forms a Bone Rush, then charges the energy of Aura Sphere in the tip. She then attacks with the powered up aura bone. * Bone Rush Long Range: Lucario forms an aura bone and holds it like a rifle. The aura then extends and strikes the foe from across the field. Trivia * Lucario, as a Riolu, takes the longest amount of time out of all eggs to hatch, taking 25 episodes. * Riolu being overwhelmed by her senses and aura senses is based off Sensory Processing Disorder, a condition usually associated with Autism Spectrum Disorder. ** As time has gone on, however, she has shown to gain control of her aura. This is part of the developmental cycle for Riolu to learn control. * Riolu's increased ability in aura is due to, in this series, that females are stronger in aura manipulation than males. * Riolu's initial difficulty in mastering Focus Blast is based off Ash's Scraggy in the anime. * Lucario has battled against 3 gym leaders. * Lucario has battled 2 Elite Four members, battling Bertha and Marshal. ** Lucario becomes the first of Ian's Pokémon to defeat two of an Elite Four member's Pokémon, beating two of Marshal's. * Lucario has shown to be able to copy shadow moves with her move Me First. * Lucario is the only Pokémon Ian owns that he's hatched from an egg. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Fighting Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Pokemon hatched from eggs Category:Steel Pokemon